


Catch You on the Flip Side

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's never bottomed before, but he knows Jensen will take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch You on the Flip Side

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dugindeep for the Bottom!Jared Comment-fic Meme on Livejournal.

"S'ok, sweetheart. Promise I'll take it slow, be as gentle as I can," Jensen soothed. One of his hands rested gently on Jared's belly while his other cupped Jared's balls. "You decide you don't want to do this, I stop right there and then." He leaned forward and kissed Jared, his lips lingering on his lover's, their breath mingling as Jared's mouth opened under Jensen's teasing tongue. They continued kissing as Jensen's middle finger slid to Jared's pucker, rubbing around and over it. Jared's cock twitched in response to the caress. He moaned and deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding against Jensen's.

Jensen took his hand off Jared's belly and groped for the lube he'd set by Jared's ass. Breaking the kiss, he mouthed and licked his way down Jared's amazing chest, appreciating his lover's dedication to working out as he licked the curve of Jared's pecs. He nuzzled the scruff over Jared's sternum, mouthing it there and following it over to a nipple. He applied a small dollop of lube to his fingers as his mouth moved, pressing the slippery fingertip against Jared's hole as he started sucking on one brown nipple. Jared's breath caught as he arched his back into the sensation. Jensen loved how sensitive Jared's nipples were; it made them so much fun to play with, and he took full advantage of the distraction to slide a finger into Jared's hitherto virgin ass.

"Oh!" Jared exclaimed, his eyes popping open. "Shit, that's - that's different." Jensen chuckled, watching Jared as he kept sucking and tonguing one nipple and then the other, moving his finger back and forth inside Jared. Jared moaned softly, the delicious torture of Jensen's mouth counterbalanced by the unfamiliar feeling of something up his ass. Jared had always topped so far, Jensen eagerly bottoming for Jared's delightfully proportionate dick. Jared knew Jensen switched, but Jared had never bottomed before and so they just fell into Jared topping all the time. He loved sinking into Jensen's tight ass, and Jensen loved taking it.

They'd celebrated their one year anniversary a couple of weeks ago, making love after a dinner onboard Jensen's boat. Tenderness gave way to passion, and as Jared pushed into Jensen, gazing at his lover spread underneath in, he found himself wondering - what _was_ it like? How did it feel to have your lover entering you like this? To have your deepest depths plumbed? Judging by Jensen's ecstatic sounds and writhing body, it must feel pretty damn good. And Jared thought that maybe he'd like to try it.

Jensen was surprised at first, then concerned that Jared was unhappy or unfulfilled. Jared hastened to reassure Jensen of his love, how much pleasure he felt, and that he simply wanted to experience this. Jensen nodded. Knowing that Jared was happy, he could then understand the curiosity for experiencing lovemaking on the other side. And of course he would absolutely love to fuck Jared, give him that experience, and revel in his lover's body a whole new way himself.

So here they were, sprawled on the bed, Jared's tan skin vibrant against the white sheets. His long legs were spread wide as Jensen played with his body and slowly opened his hole. His long cock was fat and heavy, lying against his belly, oozing a puddle of slick on his abs. He watched Jensen's face, concentration alternating with lust, as Jensen touched him, slid another finger inside him, watched him. Jared's thighs were jumpy under Jensen's strokes, his belly quivered, and his nipples ached. His cock jerked and slid on himself, leaving a trail of pre-come as Jensen's finger stroked inside Jared's channel.

"Still okay, baby? Need to me stop?" Jensen asked softly.

"God, no! Don't stop. So good already," answered Jared. His lover's green eyes sparkled at those words, and he bent down to kiss Jared again. Jared grabbed Jensen, pulling him flat, craving the feel of their bodies together. "You feel so good, Jen - your skin, your hands, your mouth. Wanna feel your cock now. Fuck me, Jen, need to feel you inside me."

Jensen shuddered at Jared's words, his eyes darkening. "You sure?"

Jared nodded forcefully, his hands gripping Jensen's hips hard. "God, yes. Yes, I'm sure. Please, want you so bad. Fuck me."

Jensen nodded as he sat back on his knees. "Gonna go slow, but it's still gonna hurt some. Tell me to stop if it's too much, okay?" One hand pushed Jared's leg up high while the other guided his cock to Jared's slick, loosened hole. Jensen lined himself up and began to push steadily, breaching the muscle until his fat cockhead sank into Jared's body.

Jared gasped, taken aback by the utter invasion of Jensen's cock. Fatter than any fingers, it was lodged inside him and still moving, and it took his breath away for a moment. He felt the movement stop, then heard Jensen ask anxiously, "Jay? Are you okay? Should I stop?" Jared panted for a couple of breaths and then shook his head.

"No - keep going - I'm okay." He closed his eyes, paying that the painful intrusion would let up. It had to get better than this, or no one would ever bottom.

Jensen stroked Jared's belly and then started stroking his cock, which had softened at the first pangs. The rhythmic squeeze of Jensen's fingers on his shaft eased Jared and reminded him what this was about - sharing pleasure with his lover. He looked at Jensen's face and marveled at the intensity of his expression. Concentration and lust mingled on Jensen's beautiful features, and it reignited Jared's excitement. Jensen's cock was moving deep inside him now, and the pressure on his walls, the sense of fullness Jared now felt, was extremely pleasurable. He began to move his hips in response to Jensen's slow thrusting, winning him a look of surprise and delight.

Jensen continued pushing in, and suddenly Jared felt a burst of pleasure inside. He froze, looking at Jensen with wide eyes. "Is that - is that it?" Jensen nodded, sliding back and then pushing in again, harder and faster. Jared groaned and bucked back, making Jensen laugh.

Then they really got moving, they way they did when Jared was fucking Jensen - hard, fast, the bottom arching up, the top driving down. Jared put a hand against the headboard to withstand the force of their fucking. Jensen thrust again and again, catching Jared's prostate repeatedly. Jared pushed back against Jensen, his rock hard cock bouncing against his stomach, Jensen's balls slapping his ass. It was exquisite, it was lusty, and he wanted to laugh with delight, if he could have spared the breath. All his air was taken up by fucking and the resultant grunts being pushed out of him. Jensen gripped his hips with iron hands, pulling him as tight as possible, panting heavily. Nothing existed at the moment except them - their bodies, their pleasure, a bubble of heat and lust and love all around them.

Jared grabbed his cock, pre-come smeared around the head and down the side already, and jacked it as Jensen fucked him. It was the tinder to the explosion - three or four strokes and he blew, shooting jizz all over himself and up onto Jensen too. It felt like his balls would never empty. He could still feel Jensen's dick inside him, his muscles squeezing hard around his lover as he orgasmed. He started to unclench, his hands falling to the side, and then he felt Jensen go off. He could feel Jensen shooting, the pulses as his cock emptied itself, the heat and pressure of his come spilling inside Jared.

Jensen moaned as he collapsed to the bed. They kissed each other sloppily, mouths uncoordinated but needing to be attached. Jensen gently withdrew, making Jared gasp a little. They gazed into each other's eyes as they tried to catch their breath.

"So," Jensen whispered. "Was it . . . okay?"

Jared's face split in a huge grin. "Oh, yeah . . . it was okay. A little." He swatted at Jensen's chest. "Jerk. That was fucking amazing. We're switching from now on, okay?" Jensen grinned and nodded. "Thank you, baby, for giving me the time to get there. And for giving me this incredible experience with you."

Jensen caressed his cheek. "Of course, darlin'. I'll give you anything. Anytime."

The men kissed and whispered softly a few more minutes before sleep claimed them, hands close to their hearts as they curled together on the sheets.


End file.
